ederonfandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ
Here is the list of the most common questions and answers (FAQ): 'How do I level up? How do I gain experience?' Experience is earned only through fighting in ranked Player versus Player (PvP) battles. The larger the level gap between players, the more experience the lower level of the two would earn for winning (conversely, the higher level would earn less experience). After you receive a certain number of experience you level up. 'How do I get new cards?' Cards can be obtained in a few ways: #If you’re looking for a very specific card, your best chance may be to find someone else who has it and trade cards with him or buy it from his auction. #You can also purchase booster packs of different expansions. In the booster you get random cards that may not be suitable for your class. On the other hand in the booster you may get Very Rare instead of a Rare (chances are small though - 0.9%). #The Ancient Elixir sold in the Shop costs 800 gems. This item replaces your next golden match victory reward with a card. The higher your rating, the better chances you have at getting a rarer card. #Unlock all started decks in "Specializations" tab. Click on "Unlock Starters" in the top right corner and beat mini-bosses to get free starter decks. #By playing each class you level it up. This can be seen in "Specializations" tab. Each new class level gives you untradable card usable by this class. Each 10th level gives you 10-cards booster with untradable cards usable by this class. #Finally, there are tournaments going on daily with booster pack rewards for the top players; these tournaments cost Gems to enter and impose varying restrictions on players. 'How do I get Gold/Gems?' Gold can be purchased with money or earned through gameplay (ranked matches for the most part). Every 4-5 matches you also have a chance to enter in a “Golden Match” where the winner will earn an additional prize of gems or gold that varies according to their rating. In addition, there are some Missions you can do to earn Gold. Finally, when you receive tradable cards you can sell them in auction. 'How do I sell/trade my cards?' You can sell/trade only tredable cards. Tradable cards are cards that you: #get from boosters that you buy in the shop #win in tourney #buy from other players in auction. Starting decks, cards that you receive for leveling up your class(es) are not tradable, therefore, they can not be sold/traded to other players. You can check which tradable cards you have by selecting "Cards" tab. Column "A" in the left part of the screen shows number of copies available for sale or trade. 'How do I join a clan? What do I get from joining a clan?' Most big clans have requirements for their members (like minimum level, number of achievement points, number of cards in collection, gems initiation fee, etc.). Type "Looking for clan" in General chat and talk to different clans about their requirements. After joining and becoming a member of a big clan with monuments leveled up, you start receiving bonuses from the monuments (like discount on cards bought in shop, increased amount of gold/gems won in golden matches, etc.). Besides you get new friends and nice community to talk to, to ask questions and share your ideas.